A Demon's Mate
by BlueMoonBrightStars
Summary: A demon is given a mate at birth. And Sebastian has already found his. The problem? She's an angel, the complete opposite of a demon. But then his mate becomes Ceil's guardian angel. Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm BlueMoonBrightStars. This is my first Black Butler fanfic. **

**FYI, I've never read the BB manga, only seen the anime. I'm going off information gained from watching the show :) However I may or may not change details/facts about the show and characters.**

**This story takes place after the end of the second season, where Ceil is a demon and poor Sebastian is bound to him forever. **

**~I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji~**

* * *

"As if you've ever cared about anyone," Ceil scoffed. He was sitting, bored to death, with his demon butler. Now that Ceil was a demon as well, and his thirst for revenge had been quenched, he had no idea what he was going to do. And he had forever to decide.

"You presume too much, master," Sebastian murmured.

This caught Ceil's interest, and his one blue eye widened as he looked up at his dark butler. "What was that?"

Sebastian gave his usual smile. "With all due respect, young master, your new demon ears should have no trouble hearing me."

Ceil ignored the jibe. "Are you saying you actually care about someone?"

"You seem to be putting words into my mouth, master. I simply said you assume too much about me."

Ceil was done with his butler's games. He wanted an answer, and so he was going to get one. "Sebastian, you have been ordered to answer me truthfully. Do you or do you not care about someone other than myself?"

For a brief instant, the demon's eyes blazed a burning pink, but then he composed him self and got down on a knee to bow. "As you wish, young master. The answer to your question is... Yes. I do."

Ceil thought on this. "Who?"

His butler was quiet for a long time. Just as Ceil was about to repeat his question, this time in the form of an order, he spoke. "Her name... Is Celeste."

"Odd name," Ceil acknowledged. "How did you come to care for someone? Another demon, is she?"

Sebastian sighed. "Best watch your curious nature, master. It'll get you into trouble one of these days."

Ceil merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Sebastian nodded, understanding the unspoken order. "Yes, my lord. Demons have difficulty... Liking others enough to conceive children. In order to assure the survival of our species, each demon is born with a predestined mate. Celeste is my mate. And no, she is not a demon."

"Human, then."

"There you go, presuming things again. No, she's not human."

"Reaper?"

Sebastian shook his head.

Ceil threw up his hands. "What on earth could she be, then?"

Sebastian chuckled at his young master, then became serious. "She is... An angel."

* * *

Far away from the child demon and his butler, Celeste watched, unseen, as the Lady Elizabeth prepared for bed. As a guardian angel, Celeste couldn't be seen by the humans unless she wanted to be. Her job was to protect and help her Lady Elizabeth, and make her happy. As an angel, she loved almost everyone, but she especially adored her Lady.

A lock of her midnight hair fell from its braid and drifted into her pale sea-green eyes. She brushed it aside and continued to watch her lady. She and her maid were having an...interesting conversation.

"Paula, do you believe in angels?" Lizzie asked as Paula undid her pigtails.

"Of course, my lady," Paula answered faithfully.

"I mean guardian angels. Angels that protect people, and look out for them. Do you suppose those exist?"

Celeste smiled and nodded, although they couldn't see.

"I don't know, my lady," Paula replied as she slipped the nightgown over her mistress's head. "I suppose they might be."

"Do you think Ceil has one?" she pushed.

Celeste smiled sadly at her sweet lady's question. Ceil had lost his angel the moment he'd made a contract with... _Him_. Celeste hated to think of that poor child being protected only by that hungry demon, but there was nothing she could do. He had willingly given up his soul.

"If they exist, I'm sure he has one," Paula assured with a small smile. Celeste loved how cheerful the brunette always was. "Now it's time for bed, mistress."

Celeste watched as the blonde was helped into bed. As Paula said her goodnights and prepared to leave the room, her guardian angel, Estella, drifted over to bid Celeste farewell.

"Are you worrying over the lady's betrothed again?" the sweet-tempered Estella inquired gently. Her straight, blonde hair drifted over her shoulder and brushed Celeste's bare arm. Celeste was one of the few angels who had no desire to dress similarly to the humans. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless, blue shirt and black leather pants. Scandalous according to some angels, but Celeste wasn't wearing it to attract men.

"Am I so easy to read?" she asked with a small smile.

"I recognize that expression," Estella replied. Since Paula and Elizabeth were so close, their angels spent a lot of time together and had become very good friends, and knew each other very well.

Celeste sighed. "Oh, Estella, I simply can't help it. Aren't you worried about him? He's only a child, after all!"

"Of course I'm worried," Estella admitted, "But what can we do? After all, he knew full well what he was getting into."

"Yes, but there must be _some _way to save him!"

Estella smiled sadly. "Try not to think about it. We can't save everyone, Celeste. Good night."

She left the room along with Paula, leaving Celeste alone with her lady. She had to stay and watch over her until Elizabeth fell asleep, but her lady was restless tonight. Celeste smiled kindly and shook her head at Elizabeth's tossing and turning. She softly walked forward and knelt at her lady's bedside. She laid a pale hand on Elizabeth's forehead. Angels couldn't talk to their charges, but they could influence emotions and thoughts. Celeste gently pushed Elizabeth towards calmness and peace in an effort to get her to sleep.

As she did so, she absentmindedly reached back and stroked a soft white feather on her wing. Perhaps after Elizabeth fell asleep she'd fly for a bit. Flying always helped clear her head.

"I believe in you, my angel," Elizabeth murmured sleepily.

Celeste smiled and shushed her gently, although she couldn't hear it.

Lizzie's sad green eyes began to flutter slightly, and Celeste continued to soothe her.

"If you are real, angel, then would you help Ceil?"

"Would that make you happy, my lady?" Celeste asked, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't respond. Still, there was so much sadness in her voice and eyes...

"My Ceil... I just want him to be happy. An angel could do that for him. I certainly don't need a guardian... Please take care of him in my place, if you are real..." Her eyelids fluttered shut, and a moment later she was breathing in slow, deep breaths, signifying that she was asleep.

Celeste smiled down at the sleeping girl. She moved her hand from Lizzie's forehead and placed it on her chest. "You truly have a pure heart, my lady."

Although Elizabeth couldn't have known this, by asking Celeste to make Ceil happy, she had given Ceil back something he'd lost when he'd made a contract with a demon: a guardian angel. Celeste would be leaving her precious lady, and although it saddened her, she knew leaving her was the best choice. Elizabeth would be assigned another angel, but without Celeste, Ceil would spend more time with only the demon looking out for him, something Celeste wouldn't allow. Not if she could help it.

"Goodbye, my Elizabeth. I'll see you again some day," she swore. Then she leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of her blonde curls.

She stood and strode over to the the window, flaring her wings. With a few powerful flaps, she passed through the wall as if it weren't there, and began souring through the night. A guardian angel existed to make their charges happy. If Ceil's happiness was Elizabeth's, then Celeste was going to ensure he was happy. For her lady.

* * *

Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin were unsure of what to do next. They were still living in the Phantomhive manor, still tending to the gardens and cleaning the many rooms. They didn't know what else they could do. They wouldn't burn it as Ceil had suggested before his mysterious departure, and they couldn't just leave the place they had come to call home. For all of them, especially Finny, this was the only place they truly had happy memories.

Currently, they were sitting down to a late, but fancy (although burnt) dinner Bard had prepared. One advantage of having no master was that they were able to sit at the main table, sleep outside of the servants' quarters, and spend their days doing as they pleased.

Finny thanked Bard for the meal and went outside. He didn't have to spend his time gardening, but he still felt happiest outdoors.

It was a warm night, with fireflies flickering lazily and a sky full of stars. Finny closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them again, he let out a high-pitched scream.

"What is it?" Bard yelled from inside.

"What's wrong?" Mey-rin cried, coming outside.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the stranger asked, her voice so pure it almost hurt their ears.

"A bit, but I'm fine!" Finny squeaked nervously and a little over-excitedly. He still hadn't much experience with girls, and this one seemed especially pretty.

She had wavy blue-black hair and wide sea green eyes. She had high cheekbones, slightly flushed against her snow white skin. With her ruby red lips, Finny thought she looked like Snow White. Bard whistled under his breath.

"That's good," she said. "I'm sorry to show up so late at night, but I'm looking for someone. This _is _the Phantomhive manor, correct?"

"Yes, who are you?" Mey-rin asked.

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness. My name is Celeste Azrael. I was sent here by my mistress... I really need to speak with Ceil Phantomhive."

"Oh yeah? And who's this mistress of yours?" Bard demanded.

"Ceil's fiancé, Elizabeth Midford... You do know of her, don't you?"

"Lady Elizabeth sent you? Why didn't you just say so?" Finny piped up. "Come right in!"

Celeste smiled at him. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I know it's last-minute."

Bard chuckled nervously. "Mey-rin, please show Celeste here in."

As she did so, he grabbed Finny's arm and pulled him aside. "What're you thinking? The young master disappeared with that butler! What do you propose we tell her?"

"Oh!" Finny squeaked, "I hadn't thought of that! But, Lady Elizabeth knows the master was leaving, doesn't she?"

"You better hope so," Bard replied, "Because you're doing the talking."

* * *

"Oh, let me help you with that!" Celeste exclaimed just a second too late. The tea set crashed to the floor and shattered into a thousand sharp shards of glass.

"Oh dear, oh dear, that's the third set this month!" Mey-rin chattered nervously.

Celeste smiled as she knelt to help clean the pieces. She had shadowed Elizabeth here many times without being seen, and knew the clumsy redhead meant well. Her guardian angel, a blue-eyed brunette, smiled down at Mey-rin with parental affection and waved at Celeste. Even in "human" form (where her wings were hidden) Celeste could see other angels where nobody else could.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's all right," Celeste comforted the bumbling maid.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am. But you really don't have to- I mean, I can-"

"It's all right," she repeated soothingly. Her angel senses told her the other two servants, Baldroy and Finnian, were coming up behind her, but, in an effort to appear more human, she didn't turn.

"Another one?" a male voice asked. She recognized the accent as Baldroy's. She admired and respected the Phantomhive chef, and turned to smile. Then there was dear, sweet Finny, who had been through so much pain yet still managed to be so sunny and kind. Behind them trailed their two guardian angels, both male (guardian angels always matched their charge's genders). They nodded in greeting.

"Here, I'll help." Finny offered.

With much sighing, Bard eventually started helping as well. As soon as the glass had been cleaned, Celeste straightened again, along with the three servants.

"Sorry again, everybody," Mey-rin said.

"No harm done. But I really do need to speak with your master," Celeste replied.

"Eh, yeah, about that..." Bard stammered. "Finny, tell 'er."

"Oh! Right, um... The young master still hasn't returned from his...travels. He left a few weeks ago with Sebastian, you see, and we don't know when he'll be back."

"Is that so?" Celeste asked kindly, but on the inside she was panicking. Had he achieved whatever goal that demon had promised him, and was his soul already gone? Celeste desperately hoped not. He was only a child, and she hadn't had her chance to save him. "Do you happen to know where they went?"

"Nah, those two never told us anything," Bard scoffed.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't be of more help. What does Lady Elizabeth want from the young master?" Mey-rin asked.

"Oh, she wanted to make sure he was happy," Celeste said. As an angel, she couldn't lie, so she told the truth without telling the _whole _truth.

The servants looked a bit confused, but before they could question further, she politely excused herself. "I'm sorry, but if young Phantomhive isn't here, I really must be going. Have a good night." She offered them a sweet smile.

The three confusedly stammered their goodbyes.

As Celeste walked out, through the well-maintained gardens, she heard a man call out from behind her. "Oy! Celeste?"

At first, she thought it was Bard, but when she turned, she saw Finny's guardian angel jogging towards her.

He was tall and handsome (as all male angels were) with dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes.

"Yes?"

He shook his head. "Not here. They might see you."

Together they walked along until they were out of the servants' sights.

"My name's Richard. I've seen you with Lady Elizabeth. You're her angel, aren't you?"

"Was," Celeste corrected. "She wished for me to make Ceil happy."

Richard's eyes widened. "So... You're Ceil's now?"

"Yes. I'm here to make him happy... Until the day he dies."

Richard shook his head sadly. "Oh, Celeste, I'm so sorry..."

"What? Why?" Celeste asked confusedly. Then she gasped. "Has his soul already been consumed?" When Richard didn't answer, she grabbed the collar of his white shirt frantically. "Well, has it?"

"You mean, you don't _know_?" he asked.

"Tell me, Richard!"

Richard gently took her hand in both of his. "Celeste, I'm afraid... You're bound to a demon. Forever."

* * *

**Like it? I know it's not perfect, but I did enjoy writing it. Unfortunately I didn't feel like proofreading today, so please forgive any mistakes. **

**Chapter 2 should be up soon. **

**Please review! I even like ****_constructive _****criticism. However reasonless hate will be deleted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! That was fast, wasn't it? Sorry, but don't get used to fast updates for me. I'm a slow writer :(**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap! You guys make writing worth my while.**

**~Unfortunately, I don't own Black Butler~**

* * *

Celeste blinked up at Richard in shock. His white wings seemed to glow in the dark, the feathers catching the moonlight.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. _Bound to a demon_...

"Ceil Phantomhive... He's a demon."

Celeste simply stared, unable to find words to respond.

Ricard continued, "The demon Hannah Anafeloz, the sheathe of Lævateinn, made a contract with Jim Markin. In the end, Ceil became a demon."

"But...that isn't possible, is it?"

Richard sighed. "I'm afraid that anything is possible where a demon's contract is concerned."

When Celeste didn't reply, he continued. "Surely you must have sensed this when he bade farewell to the Lady Elizabeth?"

"Well... I did sense something like that... But I simply believed that butler of his had gotten stronger. I never thought..." Celeste trailed off and fell silent.

Richard sighed. "I truly am sorry. Perhaps you'll be able to persuade him to give you back to Lady Elizabeth?"

When Celeste still didn't reply, Richard bent down and kissed her head. "I need to get back to Finnian. Please don't hesitate to come to me should you need any help at all."

He gave her one last smile then began to walk away, the tips of his white wings swaying slightly.

"Wait!" Celeste suddenly called after him.

"Yes?" Richard asked as he turned.

Celeste walked a few steps to catch up with him. "Please, do you have any idea where they've gone?"

"They didn't say... But I suspect the worst."

Celeste nodded. That was all she needed to know. "Thank you, Richard. Take good care of Finny."

"I will." He paused. "There may not be a way to save him, Celeste. Don't...don't get your hopes up."

Celeste offered him a small smile. "Goodnight, Richard. I hope we'll see each other again."

* * *

"You really did a number on this place, didn't you?" Ceil mused as he looked over the ruins of the Island of Death. During his little temper tantrum over Ceil's soul being stolen, his butler had reduced the place almost entirely to rubble. Ceil let out a dry chuckle. _All that fuss, and look at the result, _he thought.

Sebastian remained silent behind him. Ceil fell onto one of the few unbroken benches. "What do you demons _do _all day? Must be a terrible bore."

"Indeed it is, master. But we are rarely free. It's remarkable how many of you humans have fallen low enough to make a deal with one of us. I'll miss granting wishes," he added sarcastically.

"You won't be able to now that you're bound to me?"

"No, my lord. I belong to you and only you, forever."

Ceil made a humming noise of understanding. He wasn't yet sure how he felt about his new... Species. He had gotten his revenge, and he wasn't sure what he wanted beside that. It was a terrible feeling, having no wants or hopes or dreams. Just an empty feeling of settlement. He hadn't even been _thirsty _since his change.

"But can we go into the human world without forming a contract with anyone?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded. "The weaker demons- the ones who can't control themselves around humans- can't, but demons like you and me can come and go as we please. Unfortunately you'll find that being around human souls will make you aware of your hunger, and you'll be unable to eat until you make a contract with one. It's a rather uncomfortable experience, my lord, but if you'd like I can take you back."

Ceil tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Perhaps."

"Your will is mine, my lord," Sebastian murmured, then fell silent again. Was this how it was going to be for eternity? He understood now why demons made contracts, why they claimed he had too much time, and he hadn't even been one for a year yet. Still, he would admit that he liked this newfound sense of power and control, along with the knowledge that with a little practice he'd be as skilled as Sebastian.

Demon's didn't need to sleep, but they often did so to take a break from their buzzing thoughts. That was exactly what Ceil needed right then. He shifted so that he was laying sideways on the icy stone of the bench and shut his mismatched eyes.

* * *

Celeste's wings flapped powerfully as she flew through the starry sky. It was close to midnight now, but she was almost there. Nobody-not even demons- could see her in the human world. However once she passed into the Underworld (the demon's domain), that would change. She would be seen, and probably hunted. She flapped harder, refusing to allow fear into her mind. Only determination would fuel her. This had been done, so it could be undone. Nothing was permanent, not even death. She would find a way.

Below her, she saw a swirling, dark purple vortex in the middle of a lake. Humans of course couldn't see the entrance to the Underworld, but (bless their hearts) they believed the place was haunted. This was where she was headed.

She tucked her wings into her back and dove, head first, straight into the dark hole.

For a few moments, it felt like Celeste was pushing her way through a thick, freezing liquid, an unpleasant sensation. Then, like shattering glass, she broke through. She was in the Underworld.

It took her a few moments to regain her bearings. Celeste had only been in the Underworld once, before she became a guardian angel, when she had been part of a battalion of angel warriors which had been sent to rescue a group of humans which had been kidnapped by rogue demons and dragged here against their will.

It was dark here, and depressing. There was a damp chill in the air and such a large well of demon power that Celeste found herself significantly weakened. She thought it best not to be seen flying through the sky and swooped down to the ground. She vaguely wondered how long she had before the demons closed in. For reassurance, she reached down to her waist and fingered the twin blades hung there. She had weapons, at least.

She took her first few steps along the hard ground. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure what to do. Celeste had never been one for planning.

* * *

"Still my young lord," Sebastian mused at he looked down at the newest demon, who had fallen asleep curled into the bench.

Sebastian laughed a humorless laugh. _So, this is how it ends, _he mused, _I'll admit it's a surprise._

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed something... Something that made the blackened husk he called a heart skip a beat. Something he hadn't sensed in a hundred years or more.

His mate was near.

* * *

"That was fast," Celeste said aloud. Her powers were weakened, but her instincts were heightened enough to let her know that something was trailing after her. There was no doubt in her mind as to what it was.

Celeste's hands closed around her blades. She hadn't needed to use them in a long time, with Elizabeth's relatively peaceful life, but she had never allowed herself to get out of practice. Guardian angels weren't allowed to, and it was a good thing, too, because Celeste was now sure she was being followed by three beings.

She whirled around before more could join the hunt.

"Come out, then, and fight me!" she called. When she didn't get a reply, she called out again. "Come out, you cowards!" She had no issue insulting demons, and she would _not _lead them to Ceil.

Of course the proud demons couldn't let the insult slide. Three Commoners emerged from the shadows, baring their teeth. Commoners were more what humans thought of when they talked about demons. They were fanged, red-skinned, and horned. Their faces and bodies were shaped similarly to monkeys'. Their eyes were snake-like and a bloody red color. And they also smelled strongly of sulfur.

"Cowards, she calls us..." one hissed.

"Well, we can't call _her _a coward. Just stupid," another announced.

"Yes, very, _very _stupid angel, coming here all alone..." the third cackled.

"Let's show her just how idiotic she's been," the second spoke again.

"Yes, lets..." the first one said. Without further hesitation, it bared its dripping, yellow fangs and lunged for her neck.

She sidestepped and swiped a dagger, creating a long gash along its shoulder.

It hissed in pain. "You'll pay for that, angel."

Celeste didn't have time to focus on that threat, for the second and third launched themselves forward at the same time. Celeste spun and slashed, missing both but at least managing to keep herself unharmed.

The battle continued for a long time, until Three managed to sink its sharp fangs into Celeste's shoulder. She cried out in pain.

It was all downhill from there. However just as One was about to rip out her throat, something threw it to the side.

"_Mine_," came a voice that was more animalistic then human.

Celeste gasped as a tall, black form swooped in front of her. "_Don't touch. Mine." _It said again.

The remaining two demons looked at their fallen comrade and turned with snarls to the new enemy. Two threw itself at the shadow, claws extended, but, quicker than even Celeste's angel eyes could see, it was grabbed by the horns. Celeste heard a sickening crack as its neck was snapped as if it was a twig. It landed with a wet _thump _next to One's corpse.

Three looked down at them, then back up at the shadow. The shadow strode forward with careful determination. Three started to turn and run, but didn't get very far. The dark _thing _grabbed it and ripped out its heart in one swift motion.

Celeste gasped and the thing turned. She immediately readied her knife. Should it try to attack _her_, she would be prepared.

It took a few steps towards her, then stopped when she raised her knife. It's glowing orbs began to change, becoming more like eyes, standard demon eyes with fiery pink irises. But then it blinked a few times, and they became a deep crimson color. Why was that color so familiar?

Gradually, the shadow began to change shape, becoming- Oh, God, it _couldn't _be- but it was...

"Sebastian?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, yay! ^_^ **

**Okay, a few things. First of all, according to my wiki research the Island of Death (where Ceil fell asleep) may or may not be part of the underworld. But for the purposes of this story, I'm saying it is. Probably won't make much of a difference anyway. **

**Secondly: I know Sebastian was a bit OOC with the whole "mine" thing, but that'll be explained in later chapters. Just hang in there for now if that bothers you :)**

**Okay, I think that's all. Pretty please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters already! This is actually very fast for me to upload, I usually only do one every two weeks or so, but I really love writing this story :)**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

**~I don't own Black Butler, I do own Celeste and the plot of this story~**

* * *

"Sebastian?" Celeste gasped as she looked up at the annoyingly handsome demon.

He smirked his signature smirk and got down on one knee to bow.

Celeste's shock morphed into anger. "Stop bowing! Why on earth would you bring a child like Ceil here?"

Sebastian stood, still maintaining his smile. "He's no longer a child, my mate."

Celeste stomped her foot. "I told you years ago, _don't _call me that! And he _is _a child, how could you do that to him?"

"I am a demon, after all, my lady," he pointed out.

"Stop acting so formal!" Celeste cried. She hadn't any idea what she wanted from him, but he was just being so _frustrating_...

"Still as fiery as ever, I see. How do you wish me to act, my lady?"

Celeste glared daggers at him. "Just... Can you take me to see him?"

"Why do you wish to speak with the master?"

Celeste looked at him carefully. "I need to see... If it's true."

Sebastian shook his head. "Why must you see for yourself? You know it is."

Celeste sighed. "I know. You've won, I know. But-"

"Won?" Sebastian asked, letting out a humorless laugh. "I haven't _won_. Do you realize I'm bound to that child _for all eternity_?" For the first time, he seemed to be losing his calm face.

Celeste sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry if it seemed like I was rubbing it in."

Sebastian shook his head. "Why are you here, angel? You're no doubt drawing demons of all kinds towards us with your very presence."

Celeste blinked up at him. Was there really any _harm _in him knowing? And since he was bound to poor Ceil forever, he was going to find out anyway, since she had every intention of telling Ceil everything when she saw him.

"Well... There was no way you could've known this, but... I was the Lady Elizabeth's guardian angel."

Sebastian's crimson eyes widened slightly. "I thought you were a warrior?"

Celeste shook her head. "I never enjoyed fighting. So- just after we met, actually- I requested a job switch. I became a guardian angel, and years later I was assigned to Elizabeth Midford. But just last night she asked me to take care of Ceil Phantomhive, thus transferring me to him."

"Remarkable," Sebastian marveled, "I never sensed you..."

"But I was always there," Celeste replied, "Everyone has a guardian angel, but nobody ever sees them, not even demons."

"Remarkable," he said again.

"Now will you _please_ take me to see Ceil?" Celeste asked.

"So bossy," Sebastian chided gently. "Not very angelic of you, my mate."

"Don't call me your mate. I'm _not _your mate. And I'm not bossy!"

Sebastian concealed a chuckle with his fist. "You _are_ my mate, no matter how much you deny it. But if you wish me to take you to Ceil, I'd be happy to oblige. I'm sure the young master would love to meet his guardian angel."

Celeste smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for my mate," Sebastian cooed.

* * *

Ceil blinked open his eyes. For a moment, he was disoriented, but then it all came racing back.

"Sebastian?" he murmured.

"Yes, my lord?" the answer came from behind him. He sat up with a moan and twisted.

"What the-" Beside his demon butler stood a woman, with blue-black hair and sea green eyes. But what caught Ceil's attention were her large, snow-white wings.

"Who are _you_?" he demanded. "Sebastian, why is there an angel here?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, but the angel interrupted. "If I may explain, Lord Phantomhive-"

"No, you may not!" Ceil burst out. Now that his memories were restored, he clearly remembered that Ash/Angela person, and that it was an _angel _that had killed his parents. "Sebastian, explain this!"

"My lord, this is your guardian angel," Sebastian said smoothly. "This is Celeste."

Ceil's blue eye widened. "Celeste? Is this the same Celeste you were telling me about earlier?"

Celeste raised her eyebrow at Sebastian. "Talking about me, were you?"

Sebastian sighed and rested his forehead on his fingertips. "This is the same Celeste, master."

So this was Sebastian's mate. But what was she doing here? "Why are you in demon territory?" he demanded, narrowing his eye on the beautiful angel. It was a bit funny to see her next to Sebastian; she was so _tiny_, probably only a bit taller than Ceil.

She walked forward and knelt in front of him. "Ceil, I'm your new guardian angel."

For a moment, Ceil was quiet, processing what he had just been told, but then he scoffed. "I don't need a guardian angel. I have Sebastian."

Celeste nodded. "And when you made a contract with him you lost your angel. But now your betrothed, Lady Elizabeth, has given me to you."

"Wait. So you were Lizzie's angel?"

Celeste nodded. "Since the day she was born. I've been there all her life, so I've seen much of yours." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

Ceil threw her hand off him. "If you know what happened to my family, then you must know what caused it. Or should I say, _who_."

Celeste nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry. Angela was a fallen angel who'd escaped the heavens. We had no idea where she went, and after she burned down your house we lost her again. But we never stopped looking for her. We had no idea she had the power to change into Ash." She laid a hand on her chest. "It's our fault that this happened to you, and I am so, so sorry, Ceil. But now I'm here to protect you, and make you happy."

Ceil examined her suspiciously.

"If it's any help, master, most angels aren't in the habit of lying," Sebastian put in.

Ceil shot him a glare then turned back to the angel, who still knelt in front of him. "If you were 'protecting' Elizabeth, then where were you when she was being turned into a doll? Why didn't you save her?"

"I did," Celeste said with a small smile. "You wouldn't have gotten there in time. I was the one who kept her from becoming a doll before you could get there."

Ceil glared at her and shouted, "And what about my parents? Why didn't their guardian angels save them!"

Celeste's smile fell. "Angela... Killed them. I was good friends with your mothers angel... And your father's angel and I were in love." She looked away sadly. "Angela killed them before they could stop her. They weren't meant to die that way. Angels can't change fate, but your parents weren't meant to die that way, either." She sat back on her haunches with a pained expression, looking at the cold, hard ground. "I'm so sorry, Ceil."

"So am I," Ceil said, then turned and began to walk away. "Don't follow me," he ordered both of them.

* * *

Sebastian watched his young master walk away, his long cloak swaying slightly with each step. Of course he would follow should the child be threatened in any way, but for now he would obey his orders.

He turned back to his angel, who was staring sadly after Ceil.

"I heard you mention you were in love with Vincent Phantomhive's angel?"

Celeste nodded sadly and brushed away a blue-black wave of hair. "His name was Damian. As I said, Angela... You know."

Sebastian smirked. "Careful, you might make me jealous."

Celeste looked up at him in disgust. "How can you joke about the _dead_ like that?"

Sebastian got down on one knee and bent his head. "I apologize, my lady. That might have been in bad taste."

She bolted to her feet and fisted her hands at her sides. "You're still not being serious, you monster! _I loved him!_" She stormed to the edge of the island and sat with her arms crossed and her back to him.

For the first time, Sebastian felt a pang of _something _in his chest. Was he actually feeling jealousy? He raised his eyebrows at the angel, although she couldn't see the gesture. He didn't know how demons acted around their mates. He'd only ever know three who'd found theirs.

All he _did_ know was that for whatever reason, he actually cared about his angel and was... Unhappy when she was upset with him. Which she always was. But he didn't know how to deal with these emotions. He found it easier to simply suppress them, a solution that was going to be a lot harder from now on.

Another new feeling-regret?- surfaced when he saw her delicate shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

With quiet steps he crossed over to where she was sitting, standing behind her and softly saying, "I...apologize, Celeste."

She turned her head away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "No, _I _apologize. You are a demon, after all." She shrugged. "I don't know what I expected."

He frowned, not entirely liking that she thought so little of him.

"I just..." she paused and took a deep breath. "I just miss him so much." She gasped in a ragged breath. "And I know it's not fair to burden you with this, since you think I'm your mate..." She squeezed her eyes shut and took in another deep breath.

Sebastian hesitated a moment then sat down beside her.

* * *

Celeste was frantically trying to compose herself when she felt a gloved hand wipe one of her tears away.

"Celeste, do you remember the way we met?"

She sniffed a bit and nodded. "Of course."

Sebastian chuckled. "Silly little angel, you had gotten separated from your herd and were wandering around on your own through the underworld."

"I wasn't in a herd," Celeste protested weakly. "I was a warrior back then. And I was _lost_."

"And I found you wandering aimlessly with five demons on your tail," Sebastian said.

Celeste chuckled. "Sounds familiar," she admitted.

A gloved hand stroked her cheek again, even though there were no more tears. "I knew as soon as I saw you, so young, lost and alone, that you were my _one_. My mate. So I saved you rather than let you die, as I would most angels."

Celeste offered him a small smile. "I know you think that, but-"

"I don't think it, I know it."

* * *

**Bit of an odd cutoff, huh? But i wanted to end on a bit of Bassie/Celeste fluff. **

**Lots of talking in this chapter, i know. ok, all talking. but i had to establish a few things before the action could actually begin. and there was a bit of fluff, so it was worth it, i hope.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I need more reviews! Seriously, they're the only things that make sharing my writing worth it. I crave the attention O_o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, another setup chapter. Sorry guys, but i just need to get the players into position before the game can begin ;) **

**FYI, i want Celeste to bond with Ceil along with Bassie, so this chap is mostly between them. **

**I was too tired to proofread (haven't slept too much lately) and I wrote this over a long period of time, so there might be some plot holes/mistakes. Sorry!**

**~I don't own Black Butler~**

* * *

Sebastian and Celeste sat in silence for a bit, until Sebastian stood up suddenly.

Celeste hopped to her feet along with him. "What is it?"

Sebastian held out a gloved hand to help her to her feet, but Celeste pushed it away stood up on her own. Sebastian retracted his hand and explained, "The young master summons me. Are you coming?"

"Of course."

Without another word, Sebastian rushed off at a speed that would be impossible for a human to match. Of course Celeste wasn't human, and she kept up. However, since she was in the underworld, her powers were weakened, and she was panting by the time Sebastian came to an abrupt halt.

"Yes, my lord?" they asked in unison.

* * *

Ceil crossed his arms impatiently as his butler and the angel came up behind him and asked what he needed. He turned around to face them. "Sebastian. Celeste." Each stood a bit straighter as their name was said. "I have made a decision as to which course of action we are going to take for now."

"May I ask what it is, master?" Sebastian asked.

Ceil raised his chin to look into his butler's blood-red eyes. Next he flicked his navy gaze to Celeste's sea-green eyes. Finally he returned his attention to Sebastian. "We are going back to the Phantomhive manor. There I will resume my duties as her majesty's watchdog, with you- _both _of you- at my side."

"If I may be so bold..." Sebastian said, "May I ask why?"

Ceil shrugged. "It's preferable to simply sitting about here. Until the point in time that a contract is created with me, you will obey my orders and my life will resume where it left off. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian folded his arm into his chest and bowed.

* * *

"And..." Celeste finally spoke up. "You wish me to come along?"

"Can I stop you?"

Celeste pondered a moment. "Well, if you wish I could become invisible. I'd simply trial after you as a normal guardian would."

Ceil frowned and immediately shook his head. "No. I will not be stalked by an invisible angel. You will hide your wings- you _can _do that, can't you?" Celeste nodded. "Good. You shall hide your wings and act as the head maid in the Phantomhive manor, second only to Sebastian. Understood?"

Celeste nodded. "Yes, my lord. Thank you for the opportunity to protect you."

Ceil scoffed. "I doubt any protection will be necessary. Not with Sebastian around. I simply wish to amuse myself. It will be interesting to see how Sebastian acts with his mate around."

A muscle ticked just below Celeste's eye. "So he told you. Sorry to disappoint, my lord, but I'm most assuredly _not _a demon's mate." She refused to look at Sebastian as she said this.

Ceil gave a small smile. "We'll see, won't we?"

* * *

The trip out of the underworld was fairly uneventful. No lesser demons dared attack Celeste, not with both Sebastian and Ceil sticking close to her. They reached the portal without a single demon sighting. The way Sebastian was glaring at the shadows, it didn't surprise her.

They reached the portal and stared a the swirling vortex in the sky.

"Do you need assistance reaching the top?" Sebastian asked her.

"I have wings, dummy," Celeste teased with a smile. "But would you like me to carry Ceil up?"

"I can take care of it, my lady."

"If you're _quite _finished," Ceil interrupted.

They both bowed slightly. "Our apologies, young master."

"Enough with the petty chatter. Sebastian, if you'd please."

"Of course."

As Sebastian scooped Ceil up, bridal style, Celeste flared her wings, a blinding flash of white against the underworld's dark backdrop."I'll meet you both up there."

Ceil nodded, and Celeste didn't hesitate further. She shot up into the sky, eager to be out of the dismal realm of the demons. She'd never admit it, but all the negative demon energy surrounding her had begun to severely weaken her, to the point where she found herself panting and sweating slightly by the time she saw the light of day again.

She didn't focus on that, instead eagerly flapping towards the faint circle of light that formed the entrance to the world above. She reached upwards just as she reached the portal, smiling as she burst through the opening in a flurry of white feathers. Just as she moved through, she remembered to make herself invisible to all eyes but Ceil's. After a reluctant pause, she allowed Sebastian to see her as well.

She glanced down, searching for the two demons, and saw that they were already out and that Sebastian was calmly striding along the water with Ceil in his arms. She tucked her wings into her back and dropped down to the child and his butler.

"You appear tired, my mate. Are you alright?" Sebastian's voice remained composed and indifferent, but his ruby eyes showed a slight hint of emotion. Celeste refused to believe it was concern.

"I'm fine," she said. "Don't worry about me." She absentmindedly combed a stray feather from her wing. "Young lord? Will we be headed straight to your manor now?"

"Yes. I'd like to get you settled in, while Sebastian and I form a plan of action. We'll resume our service under the false queen, and I'll become her majesty's guard dog once again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Celeste said.

"Understood, master," Sebastian agreed.

* * *

Ceil often wondered how Sebastian worked his magic. They had arrived at the town of Blackcliff without any money, or any means of transportation, and yet the butler had produced a carriage within fifteen minutes. Even the angel seemed a bit impressed.

Speaking of, Celeste had been awfully quiet during the ride back to the manor. It was just her and Ceil in the carriage, Sebastian being seated outside, steering the horses. So far the pretty angel hadn't said a word, and Ceil hadn't tried to start a conversation. But that was going to change. He was tired of not knowing anything, and now that he was a demon, too, he deserved some answers.

"You came from the heavens?" he demanded, without any lead-in.

She glanced across the carriage at him, a small smile lifting her scarlet lips. "No, I came from Elizabeth's mansion."

"And you're here to stay, no matter what I say or do?"

"Indeed, lord," she nodded, "I'm here to protect you for good. However you'll find you can't order me about like you do Sebastian. I do have a will of my own." As she spoke, her sea-blue eyes were focused our the window, focused on the receding shadows of Blackcliff.

"During the time you are employed as the head maid in my manor, you _must _follow my orders," Ceil informed her, narrowing his eye.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been the type to blindly follow orders," Celeste retorted instantly.

"Know your place, angel."

"I do, Ceil," she said.

Ceil gripped the leather of the seat in frustration. Unfortunately he didn't know his new demon strength, and a handful of wood, cotton, and leather snapped off. He discarded it with a grimace.

Celeste's curious gaze took this all in. "Please watch your temper, young lord. You'll only worsen your demonic urges if you begin to give in to them."

"How dare you! And if you didn't anger me in the first place-"

"So sorry to interrupt, young master," Sebastian's distinctly unapologetic voice cut him off. The door swung open to reveal his demonic butler displaying his signature smile.

Ceil returned it with a glare. "What."

"We've reached your manor, my lord."

"Already?" Celeste asked, raising a brow.

"As I remember, you aren't a patient angel. A trait you share with my master. You see, I simply wished to make the trip more enjoyable for both of you."

"I dislike your new chatty attitude, Sebastian," Ceil said as the older demon helped him from the carriage.

"My apologies, master."

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Celeste how _large_ the Phantomhive Manor was. And for all this to be owned by a fourteen year old boy was beyond her comprehension. As always, she felt a slight pang in her heart as she remembered those few precious years she had spent with Damian.

She'd been a wild and passionate warrior in those days, but Damian had always been gentle, sweet, and kind, the perfect guardian angel. He'd wormed his way into her heart with his gentle caresses and loving words. She'd loved him _so_ much...

"My lady?" Sebastian's smooth voice interrupted her memories. Celeste jumped and realized she'd stopped walking and was staring up at the mansion as if in a trance.

She shook her head and jogged a few paces to catch up to Ceil, who had already begun walking towards the doors.

"Something troubling you, my mate?"

"Don't call me that," Celeste said curtly, dodging the question.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but didn't push further. After a few moments, he quickened his pace and managed to pass Ceil so that he could open the door for his master.

"Welcome back, my lord," he said theatrically, swinging the door open.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. This story _is _a bit slow so far, isn't it? Well, i've got some fairly big ideas for it, so hang in there and it'll pick up in the coming chapters. **

**Please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my little demons :)**

**As requested, this chap has more of the servants' guardian angels, along with more Celeste/Sebastian fluff. I hope you romance seekers will enjoy! As for those of you who're looking for some fights, i'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer.**

**To CrimsonSonata, thanks for pointing out my little mistake! I actually started writing this story spelling it right, but my stupid computer autocorrects it. I'm not tech savvy enough to make it learn the right spelling, so I'm gonna stick with "Ceil".**

**~I don't own Black Butler~**

* * *

Celeste tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The cool nighttime breeze ruffled her midnight locks and swept them across her pale face. She had made herself invisible to all but the two demons of the household and now savored these brief moments of peace before she was to be shown around the mansion. Inside the large home, Sebastian was readying the master for bed.

It was a dark night, the few stars in the sky shining rather dimly. There was no moon.

Celeste released the magic hiding her wings and stretched them out. Their pure whiteness stuck out brilliantly, somehow managing to reflect more light than seemed possible. She sighed lightly as she tucked them back into her back.

"Celeste?"

For a moment, Celeste's sea-colored gaze flicked back and forth across an empty, dark background, before a dirty blonde head of hair poked into view. It was quickly joined by the rest of the man: a tall angel with navy eyes, who was flapping strong and steady to rise up to Celeste's level.

"Richard." Celeste smiled as she stood. She watched as Finnian's guardian landed on the edge of the roof with practiced expertise.

"Oh, Celeste…" Richard strode over to her with long steps. "How did it go? The young master- the young _demon_, your new charge- is back in the mansion… in the human realm. Why? I've already caught him staring at Finny as if he were a tasty snack… Celeste-"

"Slow down," Celeste soothed, holding up her hands. "He's here to resume his service to the queen. Don't worry, although his desire for souls in great, he's shown remarkable self control so far… not like a demon at all."

Richard raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you think perhaps you have been blinded by your wish to see some good in him? If-"

"Celeste! Are you up here?" It was a female's voice this time. Seconds later, the voice was matched to the pretty face of a brunette with lovely sky-colored eyes. Celeste immediately recognized her as Bernadette, Mey-Rin's angel. She had no doubt come to ask the same questions as Richard.

"There you are!" the motherly angel exclaimed. She was a bit older than Celeste and Richard, more experienced than most guardians were. She flapped strongly up and over to the two younger angels, landing next to them and smoothing her long dress. "Celeste, what do you think you're doing? Letting a newborn demon into the human realm- what if he were to _hurt_ someone, Bard or Finny or-heaven forbid- Mey-Rin?"

"I've got it under control, I assure you."

"But how can you be _sure_?"

"What's all the noise?" This voice was more smooth and mellow than the other two. It didn't sound the least bit concerned.

"Kage, you _must _be able to talk some sense into Celeste! She's-"

"I'm aware." A dark-haired man flapped into view calmly. This was Bard's angel, Kage. A prime example of the strong, silent type, the manly angel didn't seem like the guardian type to Celeste. She would've pegged him as a warrior if she had to. But, then again, the Upper Angels were always reminding them not to judge without cause.

"Then… You're not mad at me?" she tried timidly.

Dark eyes the color of chocolate shifted to look at her. "Mad? Only if the demon begins hurting people. Even then I shall not be _mad. _I will merely put an end to this nonsense."

Celeste understood what that meant perfectly. "Thank you, Kage. Understood."

Kage nodded and, without saying anything more, leapt off the roof and returned to Bard's side.

Celeste breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was one less lecture for her to worry about.

"What if he were to attempt to eat Finnian's soul, Celeste?" Richard tried reasoning with her. "That would mean I'd half to step in. I'd have to kill him, Celeste! And since you have to protect him, we'd end up fighting! Is that what you want?"

"Of course not! But the young lord wants to return here, and I don't think being in that foul underworld would be very good for him- or _me_ for that matter!"

"Of course it's not!" Bernadette cried. "But that place is for _demons_, dear, and that's where they're supposed to stay! And on top of that…"

* * *

Out of earshot of the fussing angels, a well-built figure crouched on a thick tree branch. His keen golden eyes were entirely focused on the three angels. And one angel in particular.

Glossy lips lifted in a rare smirk.

* * *

"Now, where could that little angel have run off to?" Sebastian murmured to himself as his red eyes scanned the foyer, where he had last seen his mate. However the petite angel was nowhere to be seen, and Sebastian didn't see any telltale signs that she had gone in any particular direction.

His demonic eyes searched for any "tracks" she might've left behind (such as ruffled papers, a misplaced knick knack), but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"My, how troublesome." Sighing, he strode back the way he came, pushing through the double doors and out to the crisp night air. He was (grudgingly) a bit proud of those three fools for at least giving him less work than was necessary upon his return.

He recalled that most angels had a strange fondness for the sky, so he supposed that when left to her own will she would head to a place where she felt comfortable. Sure enough, his sharp ears twitched as he heard her pure voice drifting through the air. For a moment, he stayed silent and simply listened.

It was strange, but she seemed to be having a sort of one-sided conversation.

"Don't blame me," she cried, and after a long pause, "As if I was in any position to object!" Another pause. "Yes, I _know, _but…" The odd conversation continued as Sebastian raised one eyebrow.

"Please tell me I haven't been bound to a mentally unstable mate…" he murmured to himself, leaping with one smooth bound onto a roof.

There sat his little angel, the wind ruffling her midnight locks and loosening a few of her brilliant feathers. Sebastian blinked his ruby eyes, wondering when he had ever found _angel _feathers "brilliant". He breathed deeply. He supposed this was to be expected. It was said once a demon found its mate something akin to "love" was created. Of course he wouldn't succumb to such foolishness, but some new emotions were to be expected.

Celeste was facing away from him, focused towards the edge of the roof opposite Sebastian. "Look, would you two just-"

"Mate?"

Celeste's sea eyes widened and flicked towards the demon. "Don't-"

"-Call you that. I know," Sebastian finished for her. "Who are you talking to, _Celeste_?"

"Thank you." She paused for a while, obviously not sure how to answer. Her eyes flicked back away, towards the area she had been speaking to earlier. "Are you guys sure?"

"Sure of what?" Sebastian replied, confused.

"Not you," Celeste snapped. Her eyes flicked back towards the area she had been speaking towards earlier. "Alright, I guess…"

She stood up and turned to Sebastian, crossing her arms.

"Talking to _me _now, I take it?" Sebastian purred smoothly. She scowled, and he feigned offense, "And here I'd thought you angels were sweet-tempered."

"I was talking to Mey-rin and Finnian's guardian angels. They want me to tell you that they're watching you and Ceil closely, and…" She paused and studied the air for a few moments. "I don't know what that means, Richard, just _speak_, he can't hear- Okay, alright… And they want you to know that if you even think about teaching him to be like- I am _not_ saying that, Richard, and angels aren't supposed to say things like… Okay…" She turned her gaze to Sebastian, who was a bit thrown-off by this strange conversation.

"Sebastian, if you even _think _about teaching the young lord to be anything like you or your demon buries, you'll be dealing with three- no, _four- _angry angels."

"Quite the speech. But who would this 'Richard' be, my mate?" Sebastian said smoothly.

"Don't…" she sighed, "Nevermind. Richard is Finnian's guardian angel, and my friend. Bernadette, Mey-rin's angel, is here and gives you the same message. Do you understand our warning, Sebastian?"

The demon butler didn't reply, instead pondering the existence of this "Richard". He wasn't over-fond of the idea of another man- especially one he couldn't see- hanging around _his _Celeste. He may not have any romantic feelings towards her, but he didn't try to deny that she was _his _mate, and touching her would be the equivalent of stealing from him.

Celeste popped a hand onto her hip and leaned her weight on her left leg. "Sebastian. Listen! Do you understand?"

He smoothed his expression and smiled, bowing slightly. "Of course, my lady."

* * *

Celeste glared up at Sebastian, who was striding smoothly down the mansion's many hallways. He didn't notice her stare, keeping his eyes focused forward. From this angle, the light from the candle he was holding cast his face in a grim glow. He looked frustratingly handsome.

Celeste gritted her teeth in frustration. Of course demons were disgusting in their true form, but they always managed to make themselves attractive whilst blending in with humans. She didn't think people should be attractive if they were sickening on the inside. But she supposed the world couldn't always be fair.

"May I ask you something, my lady?" Sebastian asked, so suddenly she jumped.

"Oh, yes, I suppose…" she replied.

"Your accent. Forgive me for pointing this out, but it's not British, is it? Would you be offended if I asked where you learned to speak in such a way?"

"My accent?" she subconsciously brought a hand to her lips. "I suppose it is a bit different from the usual speech here. It's American, actually. My first assignment as an angel had me living in America for about twenty years. I'm afraid the accent stuck."

"I see." Sebastian deadpanned. She vaguely wondered if that had upset him somehow, but didn't care enough to pry.

"This will be your room then, my lady."

"There's no need to call me that," Celeste said.

Sebastian chuckled into his fist. "It seems you won't allow me to call you _anything_, then. What would you have me do?"

"There's no need for sass," Celeste snapped back. "I just feel awkward with the formalities. Call me 'Celeste', please."

"Very well, Celeste." She watched as he pushed open a door, revealing a room that was not what she had expected.

"This doesn't look like a servant's room…" Celeste murmured, looking around a large, extensively decorated guest suite. It had white walls and a queen-sized canopy bed, covered in rich blue silken sheets. There was also a mahogany wardrobe and a matching dresser, along with a closet. Next to an unlit fireplace was an overstuffed set of armchairs. It was obviously much fancier than the typical servant's quarters.

"How very observant you are, Celeste," Sebastian replied with a cheery smile. Celeste glared in reply. "Allow me to explain," the demon butler strode through the threshold and into the room. "During the Master's absence, the servants moved themselves into the more lavish rooms of the mansion. The master hasn't cared enough to move them, and I will not have my mate residing in the servant's quarters when the servants themselves live as guests."

"Oh. Well, thank you, I guess."

Sebastian smiled. "I'll be off to my own room,then. It's right across from yours, you know."

Celeste's eyes widened. "Wait. Did you plan that, demon?"

"What _ever _do you mean?" he purred innocently.

"I think you know," Celeste replied evenly.

"Perhaps I do," Sebastian smirked. "But for now, I must bid you good night. I'll wake you early tomorrow to begin attending to the young lord's needs."

He tried to leave, but a sudden thought occurred to Celeste and she quickly reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Curious red eyes turned to her. "Sebastian? I was just wondering… Can I ask you something?"

The demon didn't reply, and she kept talking. "I mean, are you happy being back in the human world? Wait," she shook her head. "That was cruel of me to ask. Of course you're not happy, I know that… I'm asking… Well, how do you feel about this whole situation?"

Sebastian sighed. "I suspect I shall never be bored again, Celeste."

* * *

**Yay, another finished chapter! I actually really liked how this one turned out. I try to make each chapter 1,500+ words (this one wrapped up at 2,272), so I'm sorry if there are any rambling bits. **

**Any guesses on who the golden-eyed man is? I'm sure you already know. But if you don't, all will be explained in the coming chapters. **

**Next chapter should be up soon, and will feature everyone's favorite: ****Aleister Chamber,** the Viscount of Druitt, and his guardian angel. So watch for that!

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. You guys are what makes writing this worthwhile. **

**Please follow/fav/review this chapter!**


End file.
